A dinner in the Bat-family
by Helen Delia
Summary: What happens when Bruce tries to make an announcement while taking dinner with almost all of his kids? Also this is my first story of the Bat Family - Unlikely Scenarios series.


**Disclaimer: Batman is the property and creation of DC Comics. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Before you read this one shot I must clarify a few things.**

 **Okay, let's begin:**

 **Helena Wayne (eldest daughter; parents: Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne; younger than Jason Todd with two years);**

 **Bruce Jr. and Thomas Wayne (twins; parents: Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne; younger than Helena with three years);**

 **Aion Wayne (youngest son; parents: Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne; older than Damian with three years);**

 **Damian Wayne (parents: Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne; married to Raven; younger than Helena with 9 years; he is much closer to Helena than Athanasia);**

 **Athanasia al Ghul (parents: Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne; in a relationship with Joseph Wilson; younger than Damian with two years);**

 **Terry McGinnis (age: 17; biological parents: Bruce Wayne and Mary McGinnis through DNA/genetic engineering; stepfather: **Warren McGinnis; younger biological brother: Matt McGinnis);****

 ** **Cassandra Cain (adopted daughter);****

 **Alina Shelley (adopted daughter; **into a relationship with Robin John Blake;** she is missing in this story because duty calls - she it's a police officer **).****

 **This one-shot compiles all of the DC realities/universes and characters, it can be considered an AU and it will be the first one of** **the _Bat Family - Unlikely Scenarios_ series.**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful night at the Wayne Manor. Well, as quiet and peaceful as it can be when it comes to a family of superheroes. But the peaceful and the quiet night will soon become a full blown disaster.

Anyway, today all members of the Bat family gathered together at dinner because the patriarch of the family, Bruce Wayne, had an important announcement to make. The fact that he discovered the existence of two sons, he knew nothing about.

* * *

When Bruce entered the living room, he could see almost all of his children (biological and adopted) seated at the table.

The table was rectangular, long enough for all the members of the family to stay on the same side of the table while Bruce sat on the other side of the table so that he could face all of his children and to run if the need arise for it.

On the left side of the table was his eldest daughter, Helena, his adopted son and Helena's husband, Jason, his two younger twins sons, Bruce Jr. and Thomas. Next after the twins, was their younger brother, Aion, then Athanasia and Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake which was engaged to Stephanie, Richard Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon and Duke Thomas.

Bruce was happy that neither Talia or Selina came to the dinner or the things would have gotten messy for him.

He looked one more time at his children and his gaze stopped on Helena and Jason and Athanasia and Damian. Helena seemed to play with Jason's hand under the table, while looking with a loving gaze at him, and Bruce for the umpteenth time asked himself " _What did ever Helena saw in this punk?_ ". As for the other two children, Athanasia and Damian, well, Athanasia did have a scowl on her face, which made Bruce wonder if Athanasia ever smiled at all, while Damian was reading a book. Then Bruce felt that someone was missing, then he realized he didn't see Helena's and Jason's children, but then he thought that maybe Alfred took them away so that he could stay only with his children.

* * *

After all, members of the family finished the dinner, Bruce began to speak in a grave voice:

"Members of the family, I have gathered you all here today because I... I... just discovered the existence of two more sons called Terry and Matt."

After Bruce shared the news, everyone was silent for a few moments. Then Bruce saw Jason grimace in pain because Helena's grab on his hand was too strong, almost to the point of his hand being broken by the force of Helena's hold. Damian dropped his book on the floor, Dick put his face in his hand, muttering: "Here we go again", while the others looked incredulously at Bruce.

* * *

The first one to actually break the silence was Athanasia.

"What did you just say, father?! Other two siblings?! It's not bad enough, you weren't there for me when I needed you the most and that I had to accept a whole bunch of siblings, most of them adopted, but now I will have to accept two newcomers siblings as well?!", said Athanasia in a loud voice, with venom lacing her words.

Then in one swift move she grabbed Bruce by the collar and asked him in a threatening voice:

"Tell me where I can find them Father, so that I could deal with them! ".

After Athanasia's outburst of anger and violence against Bruce, everyone got up from their chairs and took a fighting stance, preparing themselves if Athanasia made the situation any worse.

The first one to act on behalf's of Bruce, was his son Damian, which did separate his sister from his father.

"Athanasia, what have gotten into you?! You didn't even let our father explain anything before becoming violent with him", added Damian with annoyance in his voice.

"And what should I let him explain, Damian?! To me, it's just plain simple, he is a douchebag that can't keep his hands to himself and when he finds a pretty woman, he can't help himself but having kids with her", replied Athanasia with anger in her voice.

"Hey, watch your language when you're talking about our father, sister", added Helena pissed off by Athanasia's remark.

Then Athanasia, which was facing Damian until that point, turned around to look Helena in the eyes.

"May I remind you that we aren't full fledged sisters, but only half sisters? So you better address me as such the next time, half sister with a lesser mother", replied Athanasia in a mocking tone.

"What did you just call my mother?!" ,asked Helena really angry at this point, while Damian whispered in Athanasia's ear: "That was out of line".

Athanasia, paying no attention to what Damian just said, kept her verbal fight with Helena going.

"Yeah, I called your mother lesser. After all, your mother it's just a thief..." ,added Athanasia with disdain in her voice.

"That's it! I don't care you are my little half sister. No one speaks about my mother in such manner!", said Helena while beginning to walk towards Athanasia, only to be held back by Jason.

"Helena, dear, calm down! Don't let Athanasia get to you. She is only trying to provoke you as always. You know she is crazy. Don't let her get to you. Look at your brothers. They didn't react to what Athanasia said about your mother", said Jason with a pleading tone, while Helena struggled against his hold to get free.

After Helena calmed down and stopped struggling, Athanasia, whose Jason's insult, did not bode well with her, decided to have her revenge on him. After all, she knew one of Jason's secrets, while the others didn't.

"Jason, I don't know which one of us is the crazy one. Me, because I have violent tendencies, or you because you slept with a woman that could be your mother? Or have you forgot about Talia, my mother?",added Athanasia in a calm voice.

"What?!",said Damian, Helena and Aion at the same time.

"Jason, it's that true? You slept with Talia?!",asked Helena in disbelief.

"Athanasia, it's that true? He slept with our mother?!",asked Damian shocked.

"Yes, it's true, Damian. When have I ever lied to you?",replied Athanasia with annoyance in her voice.

After Damian went to Helena and Jason, to try _to solve his little problem_ with Jason, Athanasia saw that her father was just as shocked as Damian. While thinking what to do next, Athanasia was approached by Barbara.

"Athanasia, you know, you could have been a little more subtle while choosing to reveal such sensitive information", added Barbara with a long sigh.

Athanasia was really pissed off: " _Why on Earth only the people, that themselves had their own skeletons in the closet, approached her and said that what she did was wrong?_ ".She was done with this kind of people so she used her last card.

"Barbara, first of all I don't know why you were invited to this dinner since you are not part of the family". Secondly: "Who the hell do you think you are to say to me, how could I have done things better?! At least I'm being honest, unlike you, which had a miscarriage, the father being my father and then hiding this thing from him and everyone else, huh?!",added Athanasia coldly.

Barbara paled, Dick became red with anger and Bruce was visibly shocked by all the unpleasant news his daughter, Athanasia, shared.

* * *

Later that night, Terry arrived at the Wayne Manor, ready to get to know the rest of the family. He was pretty shocked when an old woman, named Andrea Beaumont told him about what Amanda Waller did to him and Bruce, but after a time he accepted the truth.

While opening the door to the living room, without seeing anyone just yet, he said in a calm voice: "Sorry that Matt couldn't come today. He caught a cold and was unable to".

Then, as he took a better look at the living room, he remained dumbfounded by what he saw.

The tablecloth from the table was half pulled down, the plates and the glasses were shattered around the floor, there was a fork and a knife impaled in the wall, a knife impaled in the table, an old man, which Terry realized was Bruce Wayne, with a black eye, while a red haired woman tried to stop a young black haired man with blue eyes from getting to Bruce, while in the other side of the living room, a young woman with blue eyes and two young men with green eyes cornered another man with green eyes, which by all accounts had a bruised cheek, all of them with black hair.

In another side of the room a blond haired young woman and a black haired one were keeping two young men from going where the cornered green eyed young man was, while a black haired man with blue eyes and a black skinned one with brown eyes were holding down a young black haired woman with green eyes.

For a moment Terry thought he got to a madhouse, but, immediately, his second thought was: " _Is this how this family reacts usually, when they find out about new siblings_?"

After Terry saw that everyone from the living room were too busy fighting each other, decided to leave and come back when things settled down.

* * *

When Terry got in the main hallway, near the door, he encountered two young kids, one boy and a girl.

Then the girl asked him in a small voice: "Are you our new uncle, that everyone got so excited about?".

" _So I was right. They really didn't took well the news_ ", thought Terry to himself.

"That's why everyone back there got so violent?", asked Terry, with worry in his voice, the young girl.

"Nah, Alfred told us that aunt Athanasia revealed some secrets about daddy and _aunt_ Barbara and that's why everyone started to act strangely. But me and my brother are used to it. Usually aunt Athanasia tend to spill the secrets of every member of the family, especially grandfather's...", added the girl in a calm voice.

" _Okay, that's strange. What's wrong with this family, anyway? How can these two children be so calm about the situation, while their family is acting in such way?!_ ", Terry asked himself.

But Terry didn't have a chance to continue his line of thought because he saw a white haired man coming in his direction.

"I suppose that you are master Terry?", asked the white haired man in a heavy British accent.

"Of course he is our new uncle Terry, Alfred!", replied the two kids in an excited voice.

"Oh, I see. So you're leaving already, master Terry?", asked Alfred in a collected tone.

"Yeah. I will come back, some other time, when the circumstances will be better. Can you tell Bru..., I mean my father, I came by?", said Terry with a polite tone.

"Of course, master Terry. Have a nice evening. Come on kids!", added Alfred with a calm voice.

"You too, Alfred", added Terry, while he opened the door, preparing to exit the house, and Alfred took the kids away.


End file.
